You Who Left
by Blodigealach
Summary: One left for himself, one left for another, and one was left behind. KabaAto, OneSided!AtoTezu, hint of TezuFuji.
1. Chapter 1

Series: The Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: TezuAto (?), KabaAto (?)  
>Note: Sorry to bother you all with another multi-chapter fic. I don't know why, but recently it's hard to compile all of my feelings into one writing. It's kinda depressing. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please look forward to it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You Who Left<strong>  
><strong>~Chapter 1~ <strong>

It was the same dream all over again.

It wasn't the first time Atobe had that kind of dream. He couldn't remember since when he started dreaming that dream, but he could say that it was the only thing he dreamt as far as he could remember. It would be a blessing for him if it were a good dream. Unfortunately, it was more like a bad omen.

Or rather, it was just a solid fact that he still hadn't accepted to believe.

It wasn't like he hadn't predicted it alt all anyway. He had vast source of information, so he had known it even far before his teammates knew. Still, it was information he had a difficulty to swallow.

Tezuka is moving to Germany.

He understood well about Tezuka's left arm issues. After all, he also played a part in worsening it. He understood it well, yet he still had quite a hard time to accept Tezuka's decision. It's not like it has something to do with him anyway, but he still couldn't stop thinking about it. And if he really minded about Tezuka moving to Germany, he still could visit him once in a while. With his family's wealth, he could easily go to Germany anytime he wanted.

Still, he's pissed about everything.

"It's not my damn problem," he sighed as he stroked his bangs backwards. He aimlessly gazed at the line of photographs he has in his bedroom. Most of them were taken when he was still in the Hyoutei Middle School Tennis Club, while the others were just additional personal photographs. As he gazed at those photographs, he found one that was different with the others.

It was the only time he took a picture with Tezuka.

As usual, Tezuka wasn't smiling at all, while Atobe was smiling cockily. Atobe couldn't remember when it was taken, but it was surely precious enough for him to be displayed. But then when he looked at that picture, he felt somehow irritated. He couldn't really understand why, but he just felt it that way.

Suddenly, he had an urge to go to the airport. He knew that Tezuka was about to depart anytime soon. He knew that he wouldn't probably make it in time to say anything to him, but he went anyway. He called Kabaji to accompany him, and ordered one of his drivers to take them to the airport as fast as he could.

Once they arrived, he quickly ran to where he assumed Tezuka was. And there he was, saying goodbyes to his comrades and coach. His expression was cold as usual, as if he felt nothing about being separated with his friends. He didn't seem moved by Oishi's tears, or even felt anything when Fuji gave him a goodbye hug.

Seeing that, Atobe felt that it was useless to come there. Still, he didn't move from where he stood. He just waited until those Seigaku members left before he finally showed himself to Tezuka. He didn't know what expression he wore, but he swore that it wasn't his usual expression.

Because the second he appeared, Tezuka looked at him like he had just seen a ghost.

Both of them stood still, unable to say anything. Eventually, Atobe walked closer to Tezuka and reached out his hand. "Be safe. Let's meet again someday," he said awkwardly. It felt even more awkward when Tezuka didn't do anything but staring at Atobe's hand. Atobe raised his eyebrows and clasped his hand, and was about to go when suddenly Tezuka did something that made everything felt even more awkward.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Atobe's shoulder, and rested his head beside Atobe's head. And from what he could hear, Atobe swore that Tezuka was crying on his shoulder. He could feel how Tezuka's hands were trembling on his shoulders, just like a child crying in fear. At first, Atobe wanted to scold him for the sudden action, but he held it back. Instead, he wrapped his arms loosely around Tezuka's back, giving him a slight comfort.

_"It isn't okay to show your tears to your comrades, but it's okay to cry in front of your rival? It's pathetic, Tezuka…"_

_"But… that only applies if you think of me as your rival. What do you think of me, Tezuka?"_

_"Hey, Tezuka, why do you cry in the first place anyway?"_

_"I still can't understand you, Tezuka…"_

There were a lot of things Atobe wanted to say, but he held all of them back. He just silently letting Tezuka poured all of his emotion, before eventually both of them released each other's embraces. Tezuka took off his glasses and wipe his face dry. And once he's done, there was no single trace that showed that he had just cried. His expression was cold and flat like usual. Atobe thought that if he didn't see Tezuka cried, he might don't believe that Tezuka had really cried.

They didn't say anything more. They just stared at each other, before eventually Tezuka walked away, going to the place where he was supposed to be. Atobe also turned around and walked away, going back to his car.

There were no words spoken.

There were no words needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Series: The Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: TezuAto (?), KabaAto (?) 

* * *

><p><strong>You Who Left<strong>  
><strong>~Chapter 2~<strong>

"Kabaji, you don't need to follow me anymore."

It had been weeks since the last time anyone saw Kabaji following Atobe anywhere. Both of them used to be seen together any time anywhere, but it didn't seem so for the past weeks. Atobe had retired from Hyoutei Tennis Club, and was busy preparing for high school. Meanwhile, Kabaji who was still in his second year, had to prepare for the next championship.

It was almost impossible to see them together anymore.

That condition didn't seem to bother Atobe at all. He was too busy preparing everything for the high school, especially because he also decided to follow Tezuka to Germany. There was a lot of paperwork he had to prepare aside than standard high school preparation. His head was full with this and that until he had no time to pay attention to anything or anyone around him.

In other hand, there was an obvious change in Kabaji's behavior. It was a common knowledge that Kabaji didn't seem to be interested in anything but tennis. But that time, Kabaji seemed to lose interest even in tennis. It seemed like his soul had been sucked out from his body.

Of course, it's also obvious that the reason why Kabaji acted strangely was because of Atobe's absence. They used to be together anywhere any time, but it had been weeks since they were seen together. For their friends, it was also awkward to see the two of them separated.

"It's rare now to see you and Atobe together. Is there anything happened between you two?" asked Choutarou after the afternoon practice. They had just gone home from the school. Kabaji didn't directly answer his question, but Choutarou also didn't nag Kabaji to answer him immediately. After all, he knew that Kabaji isn't talkative.

"Atobe told me that I don't need to follow him anymore," answered Kabaji eventually. Choutarou nodded a little and waited for anything more from Kabaji, but Kabaji didn't say anything anymore. It was his sole answer, and it made Choutarou felt a little bit confused.

"Is that it? Is it really just because Atobe told you so?" asked Choutarou again, not wanting to make any silly conclusion based on his own perception. But then Kabaji nodded, and Choutarou felt really confused.

"It's not like Atobe's order is absolute, right? I mean, you're not a dog, are you, Kabaji? Although Atobe told you that you don't need to follow him anymore, it doesn't mean that you must never see him anymore, right?" asked Choutarou again. It was unthinkable for him, that there's someone so loyal to the point that he agreed to be left out. But there he was, standing right in front of his eyes.

"I am not a dog. That's why I stop following Atobe. I don't want to annoy him," replied Kabaji flatly. Hearing that, Choutarou was suddenly awed by Kabaji's maturity. He smiled a little and patted Kabaji's shoulder.

"You really are tough, Kabaji. I envy you somehow," said Choutarou.


	3. Chapter 3

Series: The Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: TezuAto (?), KabaAto (?)

* * *

><p><strong>You Who Left<strong>  
><strong>~Chapter 3~<strong>

Without anyone realizing, spring had come. That means it was time for Atobe to go. He would leave Japan at the day of their graduation. He had packed all the things he needed and was only waiting for the graduation day. Still, there was no sign of Atobe and Kabaji getting back together. It seemed more like their connection had really been cut off.

Although, it was more like Atobe was abandoning Kabaji.

"Atobe is a meanie!" shouted Jirou when he accidentally met Atobe at the school's gate. Atobe glared at him instantly. They hadn't met each other for a while, and that was the first thing Jirou said to him. That was enough to make him felt pissed and confused at the same time.

"Ah? What do you mean by that, Jirou?" asked Atobe. Jirou stepped closer to Atobe. He looked somewhat angry, but his childish face made it like he wasn't serious. He stopped right in front of Atobe, and without a warning, pinched both of Atobe's cheeks. Atobe yelped, and Jirou released him almost instantly.

"What was that for, hah?" yelled Atobe as he covered both of his cheeks. Jirou pouted and folded his arms in front of his chest. He seemed somewhat satisfied with what he had just done, but that made Atobe even more annoyed.

"I'm not telling. It's useless if Atobe doesn't find out what he did wrong by himself. Anyhow, Atobe is a total meanie!" replied Jirou. He stuck his tongue at Atobe before he ran away, leaving Atobe questioning to himself.

"That kid…" murmured Atobe. He shrugged and went into the car.

On his way home, he tried to guess what Jirou tried to say back then. Jirou said that he's a meanie, and it's useless if he didn't find out what Jirou meant. Atobe thought where he possibly did wrong. He resigned from Hyoutei Tennis Club a little earlier than other 3rd year members. He also suddenly decided that he'd go to Germany for high school, without even consulting to his coach. He told Kabaji not to follow him around anymore because he knew that both of them had their own business. He also didn't show up in any tennis championship, even just for watching.

Atobe sighed. He thought maybe Jirou said that he's a meanie for not coming to any Hyoutei's match. It's true that he was the former captain of Hyoutei, but it didn't mean that he had to come to every Hyoutei's match even when he had resigned. It wasn't like it was his business anymore.

Suddenly, Atobe felt irritated at himself.

It was like when Tezuka left. Atobe thought that it wasn't his damn problem, but then he decided to go to follow Tezuka. But when he was about to go, he thought that Hyoutei wasn't his business anymore. He thought he meant it, but what Jirou said made him doubting himself.

Atobe shook his head slowly, trying to get rid of his doubts. He had sacrificed too much to go to Germany, and he couldn't let anything or anyone to stand in his way.

"Young master, we've arrived," said the driver. Atobe startled a little because he didn't realize that he's already home. His butler opened the car's door and Atobe stepped out from the car. He walked straight to his room without even thinking or listening to anyone. He felt like his mind was full with many things, to the point it felt as if his mind was completely blank.

He threw himself onto his bed, without even bothered to take off his jacket or tie. He stared aimlessly at the ceiling for a while, before suddenly he's tempted to contact Jirou. He pulled one of his cellphones from his pocket and composed a new message.

_To: Akutagawa Jirou_  
><em>From: Atobe Keigo<em>

_Do you call me a meanie because I don't come to Hyoutei's matches anymore?_

He pressed the 'send' button and waited. In just a few seconds, his phone rang. He quickly checked it, and it's a reply from Jirou.

_To: Atobe Keigo_  
><em>From: Akutagawa Jirou<em>

_You know, now I don't know whether you really are a meanie or simply a blunt person._

Atobe almost threw his phone to the wall across. That's why he didn't really go well with Jirou. That boy's mind is very complicated to be understood. After calling him a meanie, Jirou called him a blunt person. Atobe really was totally clueless about what Jirou was trying to say.

He dropped his phone to the bed and sighed. He turned to one side and curled up a little. He tried to guess again what made Jirou called him a meanie and a blunt person, but he couldn't seem to figure it out.

"Tsk, it's useless," he groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Series: The Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: TezuAto (?), KabaAto (?)

* * *

><p><strong>You Who Left<strong>  
><strong>~Chapter 4~<strong>

Finally, graduation day came.

The former Hyoutei regulars like Yuushi Oshitari, Gakuto Mukahi, Shishido Ryou, Akutagawa Jirou, and Atobe Keigo were already graduating. The five of them visited the tennis club for the last time, and their juniors were already waiting for them to give their last salute.

Choutarou was crying when he was giving his gratitude to Shishido, making Shishido yelled at him and told him to be a stronger man, but he ended up crying as well. Hiyoshi told Atobe that he'd be a better captain than Atobe, while Atobe told him that he'd like to have a match with Hiyoshi one day in the future. Jirou went around and hugged anyone that he could hug, including Hyoutei's coach, Sakaki Tarou.

"Hey, anyone see where's Kabaji?" asked Jirou after he finished hugging anyone he could find. Hearing that, somehow everyone realized that Kabaji wasn't there. It was quite surprising that no one realized that Kabaji was missing until Jirou asked, because Kabaji was so huge that anyone would have realized if he were missing. But since Kabaji wasn't talkative, his presence was somewhat thin.

"Now that you mention it… I think I haven't seen Kabaji since this morning," said Choutarou. Automatically, everyone turned his head to Atobe. But in a few seconds, they realized that it has been more than a month since they saw Atobe and Kabaji together, so they quickly looked away from him to avoid any awkwardness. Still, Atobe realized how they stare at him and quickly looked away afterwards.

Like seeing a spot of light in the middle of darkness, he suddenly realized.

"Jirou," said Atobe as he pulled Jirou's shoulder, "when you called me 'meanie' and 'blunt', does it have something to do with Kabaji?"

At first, Jirou stared at him with widened eyes, as if he was surprised that Atobe realized that just then. But then his expression changed into a thin smile, contrasting with Atobe's serious look. Jirou raised his right and then flicked his finger to Atobe's forehead, making him yelped again.

"It takes you _that_ long to figure?" replied Jirou as he grinned mischievously. Atobe rubbed his forehead with an annoyed look. Finally he knew that it had something to do with Kabaji. Still, he hadn't figured out what made Jirou so angry with him.

"But I haven't met Kabaji for quite a long time, so how can I know where he is now?" asked Atobe again. Hearing that, Jirou let out a very long sigh.

"Atobe really is a blunt person after all," murmured Jirou before he quickly ran to where Taki was. Atobe was about to shout at him when he realized that it would ruin his image. He folded his hands and sighed. He was once again confused by Jirou's statement.

He took time to think again for a while. Jirou had made himself clear that he's calling Atobe blunt, and it has something to do with Kabaji. Then again, Kabaji didn't show up at his graduation ceremony. There was definitely something wrong with it, especially since they were always together for 2 years.

He sighed again, and then he checked his watch. It was almost the time for him to go. He clicked his tongue and sighed again, and then he walked to the school gate without saying anything anymore. He thought that he had said enough farewells to the Hyoutei Tennis Club members, so there was no need for him to say goodbye anymore.

Just when he reached the gate, he saw that Kabaji was there. He was somewhat surprised by Kabaji's presence, as he didn't really expect him to come after Choutarou said that Kabaji wasn't there since the morning.

"Atobe," said Kabaji softly, contrasting with his strong appearance. He walked closer to the older man, and then handed out a small package wrapped in luxurious golden wrappings. Atobe looked at the package, then to Kabaji, then to the package again. From Kabaji's expression, Atobe guessed that it must be something that Kabaji prepared for him. So he took that package and smiled gently at him.

"Thank you, Kabaji," said Atobe as he patted Kabaji's shoulder. Kabaji flushed and nodded, giving his silent gratitude to Atobe. Atobe chuckled, and that made Kabaji flushed even more. They both stared at each other without saying a word for a few minutes, until Atobe's driver honked his klaxon a few times, giving a sign to Atobe that it was already time for him to leave.

Both Kabaji and Atobe looked at Atobe's car, and then they looked at each other again. Kabaji seemed somehow down, and that made Atobe felt somehow pitiful. He wrapped his arms around Kabaji and patted his back a few times, before he released him and walked to the car.

After he went in, he looked out from the window, only to find out that Kabaji was still standing at where he left him. Kabaji did nothing but stared at Atobe's car with a flat expression as always. But for a split second before Atobe turned his sight away, he swore that he saw Kabaji smiling for him. Yet when he turned his sight to Kabaji again, that boy was already walking to the tennis field.

Atobe turned away again. He thought that he might be just imagining things. He then remembered about the package Kabaji gave him before he went into the car. It was very light, so Atobe thought that it might me something like clothing. He unwrapped that package, and found a black knitted shawl inside, along with a card. He picked up that card and read the only line written in it.

_"I will be waiting."_

Atobe didn't know why, but he smiled a little when he read that line. He then rested his hand on the black shawl. His fingers traced the texture, and he realized that the shawl was handmade. It was a little bit untidy, like the maker made it for the very first time. He then wrapped that shawl around his neck, and he could smell a scent he knew very much from that shawl.

"It's warm," he whispered as he clutched the shawl.

And before he realized it, a tear rolled down to his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Series: The Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: TezuAto (?), KabaAto (?), hint of TezuFuji

* * *

><p><strong>You Who Left<strong>  
><strong>~Chapter 5~<strong>

Atobe almost gave Tezuka a heart attack when he suddenly appeared in front of Tezuka's apartment door. Apparently, Atobe had decided to stay with Tezuka while he's in Germany. Tezuka was told that he'd get a roommate, but he never thought that it'd be Atobe. He didn't even expect that Atobe would come to Germany. He really didn't expect it, especially when he remembered how much pride Atobe put on Hyoutei.

"Why do you come here?"

Tezuka's question was left unanswered for a very long time. He often asked it to Atobe, but Atobe didn't seem to be interested in answering it. He usually just shook it off, or said that there was no particular reason. Still, although Tezuka didn't have an insight like Atobe, he knew that Atobe was lying. After all, he thought that he and Atobe had so many things in common, more than they realized.

For one example, they always wear the same shawl every single day in autumn.

"It seems that you favor that shawl very much, Atobe," commented Tezuka after he saw Atobe wearing the same shawl for more than 2 weeks. Atobe looked somehow annoyed by Tezuka's question. Although, since he came to Germany, he seemed to be very easily annoyed by anything.

"Hah? I don't want to get that comment from the person who also wears the same shawl for more than 2 weeks," replied Atobe. Tezuka was silenced by Atobe's comment. Atobe thought that his comment had hit the right spot.

"This shawl is from Fuji. He gave it to me before I came here," replied Tezuka calmly. Atobe looked at him with a confused look, and Tezuka knew that Atobe was still unable to grasp the message hidden behind his answer.

"Atobe, for what reason do you come here?" asked Tezuka again, after not asking that question for quite a long time. And once again, Atobe didn't seem willing to answer it.

"I came here to heal my left arm, so when I come back to Japan, I can be the strength for my comrades. I'm still not giving up to be the pillar of Seigaku," continued Tezuka. Atobe didn't seem to be moved or anything by Tezuka's speech. He stayed silent for the whole time. He didn't even look at Tezuka at all.

"Think again about why you come to Germany, Atobe. I know you also haven't given up on Hyoutei," said Tezuka again, before he decided to go to his room to do his homework. But right before his hand touched the door's handle, he was stopped by Atobe's question.

"Why did you cry on my shoulder just before you went here?" asked Atobe. He wasn't looking at Tezuka. His gaze was fixed at the floor, as if he's holding his own feelings. Tezuka stopped and turned to Atobe. He stared at his back for a while before he finally answered.

"You and I, we have so much in common. I saw you as a mirror image of myself. That's why I can cry on your shoulder, because I think it's okay to cry in front of myself," replied Tezuka. That answer had succeeded to make Atobe widened his eyes in shock. He never thought that Tezuka would see him as a mirror of his own self. They were like the opposite sides of a coin. They were contrasting in so many aspects. Still, Atobe didn't think that Tezuka was completely wrong. After all, he also thought that in one way or another, he and Tezuka had so many things in common.

"I couldn't cry in front of my friends… I couldn't cry in front of Fuji. But still, there was uneasiness that I couldn't shake off. And when I saw you, I saw myself, and I knew that I couldn't lie to myself, so I cried on your shoulder," continued Tezuka. Atobe still didn't move from his position. Tezuka felt somehow guilty for saying those things to Atobe, but he felt that he had to.

Tezuka knew that it might be the reason why Atobe came to Germany.

"I'm sorry if I confuse you somehow," said Tezuka again, although he wasn't really sure if Atobe was listening to him. After staring at Atobe's back for another few seconds, he walked into his room, leaving Atobe alone in the living room.

After Atobe was completely sure that Tezuka wouldn't come out from his room anytime soon, he dropped himself to the only couch they had. He sighed and stroked his bangs backwards, trying to process all the things Tezuka said.

One thing for sure, Tezuka saw Atobe as his mirror image. Not as someone very special that he could cling to, but merely someone who he saw as himself. Much or less, that made Atobe felt uneasy somehow. It was like there was someone who messed up his gut.

Another thing, Tezuka seemed to favor Fuji very much. He wore the shawl Fuji gave to him, and said that he couldn't cry in front of Fuji. He didn't mention Fuji as his friend. His friends are his friends; Fuji is Fuji. It obviously showed that Fuji was special to Tezuka.

Then again, Tezuka said that he hadn't given up on Seigaku. That meant he planned to go back to Seigaku as soon as he healed his left arm. Even if he couldn't come back in time, he'd support them with all he had.

_"You and I, we have so much in common."_

Tezuka's words rang in his head, as if it's trying to wake Atobe from whatever dream he had. Atobe sighed and tried to see what Tezuka said in different angle. If he had so much in common with Tezuka, Tezuka might say those things so Atobe could compare it with himself.

First off, he thought about what Tezuka said about his shawl. Tezuka's was given by Fuji, while it was Kabaji who gave him the shawl. In a way or another, Tezuka said that Fuji was special to him. If he thought about it in his angle, then Tezuka was trying to say that he thought Kabaji was special to Atobe.

His thought wandered to the time when he was little, to the time when he met Kabaji for the very first time. Kabaji was always a quiet kid. Most kids avoided him because of his huge appearance and enormous strength that the kids around his age didn't have normally. He was always seen alone and sad. It was Atobe who talked to him first, and introducing him to tennis. Atobe still remembered how clumsy Kabaji was when he first taught him tennis. But he could also remember about how fast Kabaji learned. It was as if Kabaji absorbed everything Atobe told him like a dry sponge absorbing water.

Then, it was time for Atobe to go back to Japan. He went to Hyoutei Middle School, and he told Kabaji about this since he was his only friend in England. Surprisingly enough, Kabaji followed him to Hyoutei Elementary School. That time, he felt glad that Kabaji followed him to Japan. Not only because Kabaji is his best friend, but also because Atobe had predicted that it would be a little bit hard for him to have real friends in Japan. After all, he aimed to be the King of Hyoutei. It meant he would have a lot of enemies, and people who stayed close to him just to get a splash of his glory.

They stayed as close friends, even after Atobe found new friends inside and outside school. There was almost no time they weren't seen together. If there's Atobe, there's Kabaji, vice versa. People might say that their relationship was similar to master and servant, but Atobe didn't think of it that way. It doesn't matter if nobody believed it, but Atobe thought of Kabaji as his closest friend.

But before he had the chance to think any deeper about Kabaji, Tezuka had already gone out of his room. Atobe turned his head instantly at him, as if he were busted for doing something illegal. Tezuka looked at Atobe with rather confused look and walked to the kitchen, only for taking a glass of water before went into his room again.

After Tezuka closed the door behind him, Atobe sighed again and covered his face with both of his hands. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt that depressed in his whole life. He felt like he had sunk to the lowest of his usual self, lower than when he was nothing but a little shitty brat. Eventually, he came into the conclusion that he had to come back to Japan for a while, so he could determine what he actually wanted.

He then knocked Tezuka's door to ask if he also wanted to have a winter vacation in Japan.


	6. Chapter 6

Series: The Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: KabaAto, TezuFuji

* * *

><p><strong>You Who Left<strong>  
><strong>~Chapter 6~<strong>

There were some people who were shocked by the scene of Tezuka and Atobe walking out from the arrival gate together. The people from Seigaku knew that Tezuka moved to Germany, but not many of them knew that Atobe also moved to Germany. Meanwhile, the people from Hyoutei were aware that Tezuka and Atobe moved to Germany, but not many of them expected that they would come to Japan together.

"Why is Atobe with you, Tezuka?" asked Momoshiro almost instantly.

"He also moved to Germany," replied Tezuka calmly.

"Why is Tezuka with you, Atobe?" asked Gakuto furiously.

"Ah? We're just both wanting to have a vacation in Japan," replied Atobe calmly.

"Why are you coming together?" asked Inui to Tezuka, and Yuushi to Atobe almost at the same time.

"We're living together in Germany," replied Tezuka and Atobe, also almost at the same time.

That answer was enough to petrified both Seigaku and Hyoutei members. Questions like "Why don't Atobe lived in his own house?" or "Do you live in Atobe's house?" or "How can you share a house?" or "Where actually you two lived?" or "What kind of living together do you mean?" were being asked abruptly by Seigaku and Hyoutei members, like reporters asking questions to celebrities.

"We just share an apartment," replied Tezuka briefly.

"And we sleep in different rooms," added Atobe flatly. Those answers weren't really satisfactory for Seigaku and Hyoutei members, but since both Tezuka and Atobe didn't seem to want to talk about that anymore, they stopped asking.

"Anyway, it's been a while since I ate Japanese food. I want to eat sushi while I'm here," said Atobe.

"Sushi is good. How if we eat in Kawamura's place?" asked Tezuka calmly. Atobe agreed to that idea instantly, while both Seigaku and Hyoutei members were still once again petrified by the fact that their former captains who usually seemed to be neck to neck to each other could be very close like that, as if they were old friends, not old rivals.

"Hey, do you guys want to join us? I'm talking to all of you. And don't worry, it's my treat," asked Atobe to both Seigaku and Hyoutei members. They looked at each other before eventually decided to follow both of them. Because even though Tezuka and Atobe aren't their captains anymore, and half of them are already in High School, the moments when they were Middle School tennis club members with Atobe and Tezuka as their captains couldn't be easily forgotten.

Taka's father greeted all of them, and seemed very pleased to meet Tezuka again. He still referred Tezuka as 'captain', and Tezuka corrected him by saying that he's no longer a Middle School student. The place became full instantly, with almost 20 people gathered in that sushi shop. Tezuka and Atobe sat side by side, indirectly suggesting that the whole team should just blend together.

There were 18 of them, so they split to 3 tables, with 6 people each. Atobe took the corner seat, and Tezuka sat beside him. Fuji sat beside Tezuka, and Hiyoshi sat across Atobe. Inui and Kaido joined them, leaving the first table fully booked. In the second table, Gakuto and Oshitari sat side by side, while across them sat Eiji and Oishi. Shishido took a seat beside Gakuto, and Choutarou quickly took the seat across Shishido because he didn't want to be separated from his beloved senior. In the last table, Jirou pulled Taki and Kabaji to sit together with him. Ryoma, Momoshiro, and Taka took the last seats available in that table.

In no time, conversations began in every table. As they ordered their dishes, they discussed many things. Eiji and Gakuto started to share advices on acrobatic moves, while Oishi told Choutarou about some tricks in doubles match. Taka's father then called Taka because he needed help in preparing the sushi, so Taka left his table to help his father. Seeing how they looked still in need for help, Fuji also got up and helped. After a while, Taka's father admitted that he might need another 2 pairs of hands to help him out, so Shishido and Choutarou decided to help.

Meanwhile in the first table, Kaido seemed to be irritated to sit near Hiyoshi, so Inui pulled him to the second table. After the two of them left, Hiyoshi felt uneasy for being left with both Atobe and Tezuka, so he excused himself and went to the third table. So then in the first table, there was only Atobe and Tezuka. They hadn't started any conversation since they sat down. But after a while, they decided that they should talk about anything since it would be very awkward if they were the only ones that didn't have any conversation in that room.

"Have you sorted out your feelings?" asked Tezuka calmly. Atobe frowned, obviously showing that he was annoyed by that question. He took a sip of his tea without answering Tezuka's question. He exhaled heavily, and decided to answer anyway.

"The only obvious thing I feel as soon as I reached Japan is this uneasiness… I don't know why, but I don't feel like I want to see my friends' faces. It's as if I've turned into hideous being and don't want to be found out," replied Atobe. He still frowned deeply.

"Is that why you don't mind having Kabaji sitting at the furthest place from you?" asked Tezuka again. Atobe glared at Tezuka, but Tezuka didn't seem to be affected by that glare. Atobe glanced at the third table, and saw Kabaji sat there.

Jirou had just stolen one of Kabaji's sushi, but Kabaji didn't seem to mind at all. It was Hiyoshi who scolded Jirou, and then told Kabaji to be stricter at people around him. Kabaji nodded to answer him. But then Taki told Hiyoshi not to be too strict at Kabaji, and he told Kabaji that he's fine the way he is. Then Jirou added cheerfully that Kabaji's gentleness is the reason why he liked Kabaji very much. And as he said that, he hugged Kabaji nonchalantly.

Seeing that, Atobe felt somehow annoyed. But what he saw next really made him snap and decided that he no longer wanted to be in that room.

Kabaji blushed at Jirou's statement.

Atobe rose from his seat abruptly. Tezuka didn't expect that at all, so he startled a little. He stared at Atobe with confused and shocked look, only to find that Atobe looked very angry at something. Without saying anything, Atobe suddenly walked out from the shop. He walked to the outer corner of the shop and leaned against the wall.

He felt very irritated without any particular reason. Somehow seeing how Kabaji seemed to be close to someone else had made him felt very uneasy. He felt as if his stomach was squeezed tightly by something. He slid down as he clutched his shirt, trying to reduce the uneasiness in his stomach. He didn't really understand why he felt like that. But if he were to guess what's going on with him, his first guess is—

"Atobe…"

—That he liked Kabaji very much to the point he didn't want anyone to get close to him.

Atobe raised his head to see who called him, although he already knew who that person was. He only wanted to make sure that he wasn't just imagining it. And there he stood: steady and sturdy as always. But as Kabaji saw how Atobe was squatting against the wall, he kneeled down to reach the same eye level with him.

"Are you okay?" asked Kabaji. Although his tone was as flat as ever, there was an obvious anxiety in his eyes. It wasn't the first time Atobe saw Kabaji like that, but it was already long ago since the last time they met. Atobe wanted to answer him, but he felt like his tongue was tied up. He couldn't find a single word he wanted to say.

Then, without any words, Kabaji took off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around Atobe. Atobe was surprised with what Kabaji did. Kabaji didn't wear anything thick under that jacket. He only wore a plain regular T-shirt. Regular person would be trembling in coldness in no time, but Kabaji didn't look like he was cold or anything. He was a strong man after all.

"It's cold outside," he said again. Atobe realized almost instantly that Kabaji's voice was trembling a little. It seemed that Kabaji was cold after all. Atobe unwrapped Kabaji's jacket and covered Kabaji with his own jacket again.

"It's not like I don't wear any sweater. Put it back on; you need it more than me," said Atobe calmly before he stood up again. Kabaji also stood up after that, and wore his jacket again like Atobe told him to.

"You still play tennis, don't you, Kabaji?" asked Atobe casually. There was a thin smile on his lips, as if he's challenging Kabaji to disagree with him.

"Yes, I still play tennis," replied Kabaji. Atobe grinned at him, and walked into the shop again. He walked towards Hiyoshi—who still enjoyed his sushi—and patted his shoulder quite hard.

"Hey, Hiyoshi, I'm borrowing Kabaji for a while. And this is my credit card; use it to pay the sushi," said Atobe as he pulled out a credit card from his wallet and handed it to Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi took it with a slightly confused look.

"Alright. But why do you ask my permission to take Kabaji with you?" replied Hiyoshi.

"Ah? Kabaji is one of your team's players, isn't he? That's why I need your permission to bring him with me," replied Atobe almost as confused.

"Well, that's true that I'm the current Hyoutei captain and Kabaji is one of Hyoutei's player, but—"

"Kabaji is yours since the very beginning, isn't he, Atobe?" cut Jirou nonchalantly. He grinned like an innocent kid, while Atobe knew that Jirou isn't actually that innocent. Atobe sighed and flicked his finger to Jirou's forehead.

"That's for taking someone else's belonging," said Atobe as he smirked at Jirou, who was rubbing his forehead. Jirou smiled back at Atobe. He didn't seem to hold any grudge to Atobe at all for hitting him like that.

"Let's go, Kabaji!" ordered Atobe as he walked out from the sushi store. Kabaji followed him, like the old days. His lips curled a thin smile of relieve.

"They're recuperating, eh?" commented Yuushi as he adjusted his glasses. The whole Hyoutei members—from Middle School and High School division—felt happy and relieved that the usual sight of Atobe and Kabaji had returned.

"It's good if Atobe finally realized his own feelings," commented Tezuka as he drank his tea. Fuji, who had returned to his seat, smiled and leaned closer to the taller boy.

"Have you also realized your own feelings?" asked Fuji teasingly. Tezuka stared at the other boy, and then clasped his hand on Fuji's. There was no smile on his face, but there was certain warmth in his eyes. And although Tezuka never answered that question, Fuji knew perfectly what his answer was.


	7. Chapter 7

Series: The Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: KabaAto

* * *

><p><strong>You Who Left<strong>  
><strong>~Chapter 7~<strong>

It was almost empty in the indoor court, since most people prefer to be wrapped in their blanket's warmth. There were only the two of them there, already changing into more comfortable clothes to play tennis. Game was played without any referee, and they didn't even bother to count the points. They're just hitting the ball without any words, as if they're just practiced passing."How's Hyoutei?" asked Atobe eventually, his concentration wasn't decreasing at all.

"Just fine," replied Kabaji shortly, suggesting the other boy that Hyoutei wasn't as strong as the last year, but still strong enough to retain its position.

"Are you still a regular?" asked Atobe again, although the answer was already clear."Yes. I haven't given up my position yet," replied Kabaji again, a little longer than before."How are you doing?" asked Atobe, his tone became slightly more gentle.

"Just fine," replied Kabaji, unwilling to tell him the whole truth. His tennis was okay, but his feelings weren't. There were times when he stood still at the court's side, unconsciously waiting for Atobe to order him around. But Atobe wasn't there. Some people said that it's a relief that Kabaji was finally free from Atobe's grasp, but he never thought it that way. He was and would always want to live and die according to Atobe's order.

"Do you miss me?" asked Atobe again, and Kabaji startled at that question that he couldn't return Atobe's next shot, although it was an easy shot. They stared at each other, breaths puffing from the practice. Kabaji couldn't bring himself to answer that question, and Atobe didn't bother to wait for his answer.

"Why don't you come after me, or trying to stop me from going to Germany?" asked Atobe again, and Kabaji could only drop his sight to the floor. "Look at me, Kabaji!" scolded Atobe, and the taller boy quickly returned his sight. Anger, pain, and longing mixed inside the sapphire, stabbing right through the ochre.

"Answer my question. It's an order," demanded Atobe, voice as fierce as always. Kabaji found himself at loss of words, unable to answer the other boy's answer. Still, Atobe didn't look like he would let it slip just like that, and willing to use every ounce of his power to make Kabaji answer.

"You told me that I don't need to follow you anymore," replied Kabaji eventually, voice choking a little as the pain stabbed his heart again as he remembered the day when Atobe ordered him so.

"You're not a dog, are you?" replied Atobe, annoyance was clear in his voice. Kabaji felt a little déjà vu as he heard Atobe's reply. He remembered Choutarou asked the similar thing before.

"Because I'm not a dog, I decided to stay. I don't want to annoy you," replied Kabaji, repeating what he said to the tall silver-haired boy. Atobe clicked his tongue, resting his racket on his shoulder and left hand on his waist. He was totally dissatisfied by Kabaji's answer. The taller boy saw his reaction, and he swallowed thickly before deciding to continue his words.

"Also… I can't bring myself to defy your orders. I want to live and die according to your order," continued Kabaji, his eyes filled with certainty and devotion. Atobe widened his eyes in surprise. He had never thought that Kabaji would be that devoted to him. He cursed himself silently for failing to realize it sooner.

"So even if I ordered you to die right here and right now, you'll still follow it?" asked Atobe.

"Yes," answered Kabaji straightforwardly, doubt was nowhere to be spotted in his voice.

Atobe dropped both of his hands as he walked towards the net, closer to the taller man. Kabaji was already standing in front of the net, so there's no need for him to walk across the net. As soon as Kabaji was within his reach, he grabbed his shirt, forcing him to look straight into the pair of sapphires.

"Then… Stay with me. Stay by my side until the end of time. Don't ever let me go again. Keep me by your side, as I'll keep you by my side," demanded Atobe, voice filled with determination. Kabaji widened his eyes in shock, but it soon melted into affectionate stare. Without even asking for permission, Kabaji walked closer to the other teen; wrapping his arms around the one he loved the most."Yes," he whispered in his ears, letting all of the worries they both had to be washed away.

* * *

><p>Shishido and Gakuto could only face-palmed when they saw the person invading their clubroom. They felt as if the scene of their first days in Hyoutei Middle School tennis club repeated right in front of their eyes, only this time it happened in their second year of High School.<p>

"Hey, Atobe! Why do you come back from Germany?" asked Shishido hot-headedly. Atobe just raised an eyebrow at his question, as if the answer was as clear as the day.

"I told you when we're still in Middle School, right? I'll be the King of Hyoutei, and I come back from Germany for that. You should be thankful for that, Shishido," replied Atobe lightly, and it made Shishido rolled his eyeballs.

"Over my dead body. I won't acknowledge you as our captain just because you're Hyoutei's captain in the Middle School," replied Shishido. Atobe laughed in satisfaction before he rose from his seat, walking towards the court with Kabaji following him, ready to beat any challenger. Shishido could only shake his head at his behavior.

"Geez, he really hasn't changed, that Atobe," mumbled Shishido."But it's a good thing, right?" added Jirou, who had just wakened up from his sleep. Both Gakuto and Shishido could only smiled slightly at the teen's statement, before walking out into the court to challenge Atobe.


End file.
